


One Tick On My "Things I've Always Wanted To Do List"

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Day Five Prompt: Nairobi, F/F, Safari, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Bernie has been working hard. The Trauma Centre is now open and Serena decides her girlfriend deserves a day off.





	One Tick On My "Things I've Always Wanted To Do List"

Bernie’s Trauma Centre had been open, officially, for three weeks and everything had been running smoothly up to this point. Serena didn’t want to jinx anything and getting Bernie to agree to a day off had been hard. It had taken a lot of convincing and almost all of Serena’s persuasive powers, both inside and outside of the bedroom, but Bernie had finally admitted she was tired and a much-needed day of relaxation was required. Serena had scoured the guide books for the local area and when an opportunity to strike a major item from her ‘Things I’ve always want to do, but never had the time’ list had arisen, she had welcomed the chance. It would mean getting an early start, however this was not something they were unaccustomed to. With a few clicks on her laptop, Serena had booked the pair on to a half day safari at Nairobi National Park.

On the morning of the tour, Serena and Bernie waited outside of Bernie’s rented apartment complex for their taxi. The hour’s drive to the park did nothing for the nerves bubbling up in Serena’s stomach, Bernie had been working so hard and Serena wanted this day to be perfect. Serena worried that they wouldn’t see any animals, there was no guarantee and the park covered 45 square miles after all, it was a very large space for animals to hide. Their taxi deposited them at the park’s east gate at 7.15am where they met their fellow tourists. Sensing Serena’s nerves, Bernie smiled at her and quickly squeezed her hand. Serena smiled back, the scenery was breath-taking, and she had Bernie all to herself, there were worse ways to spend a morning.

Peter, their guide for the morning, explained that the park was very protective of the animals. There were endangered black rhinos and over 400 species of birds living in the park. Photographs were allowed, but for the safety of the animals and tourists alike, everyone always had to stay inside the tour jeeps.

There were enough jeeps and guides available that Bernie and Serena had a vehicle to themselves. With Peter at the wheel, they set off along the park’s dusty, winding path. The early morning view was magnificent as the sun began to rise over Nairobi, the city skyline was just visible in the distance.

About 40 minutes or so into the safari, Serena began to grow a little anxious. 

“We haven’t seen any sign of an animal yet and we haven’t even heard a bird chirping.” She looked around, hoping to see something, anything on the horizon.

“It’s a big park, the animals are out there. We are sure to see something soon.” Peter assured Serena.

As they made a right turn, Bernie pointed out the signs by the side of the path, “Leopard Cliffs” pointed left and “Lion Valley” was straight ahead. As they bumped along the track, Bernie saw something in the distance.

“What’s that over there?” She quickly pointed vaguely at the spot where she thought she had seen something. 

They had spotted a lone Impala and then suddenly, out of the trees came a whole herd of them. There were far too many to count, but Serena didn’t care. She had seen her first wild animal in Kenya. She grinned at Bernie as the bumpy ground jostled them closer in the back of the jeep.

Coming over a steep incline, straight ahead were some giraffes feeding from the trees. A baby giraffe was eating leaves from the lower branches, the mother standing guard not too far away.

Suddenly, Peter’s radio crackled into life. One of the other drivers was reporting a sighting of a lion feeding not too far from their location. Putting his foot harder on the accelerator, Peter sped the jeep along the dirt road where they were joined by several other safari vehicles. Seeing the lion some distance away, it was clear that she was enjoying a meal of a gazelle. The lion looked up, blood smeared across her nose and mouth, she reached down and tore at her prey.

Eventually, they drove on and Peter pointed out a large pack of zebras and some deer close by.

Rounding a corner, Peter halted the vehicle to let a flock of ostriches cross the road. 

“This is a normal occurrence in the National Park. The animals have right of way.” Peter explained.

They had covered most of the park by this point and Peter drove along a road which lead to the watering hole in the hope that they might see some rhinos or hippos. Unfortunately, there were no sign of either, but Bernie did spot a small group of warthogs enjoying a drink.

Serena smiled at her girlfriend and quietly started to sing the words to “Hakuna Matata” which had Peter laughing along with her and Bernie desperately trying to remember where she knew the song from.

Eventually, they arrived at the exit gate where, after several dry and dusty hours, they said their thanks and good byes to Peter. 

“I don’t know about you,” Serena said, “but I’m ready for something to eat and a large glass of wine wouldn’t be unwelcome, either.”

Bernie grinned at her girlfriend, “Lead the way Ms Campbell.”


End file.
